Problem: To get to school each morning, Ishaan takes a motorcycle 5.76 miles and a bike 1.97 miles. In total, the journey takes 31.2 minutes. How many miles is Ishaan's journey in total?
To find the total distance Ishaan travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on motorcycle + distance on bike = total distance. ${5}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ Ishaan travels 7.73 miles in total.